Nights like this
by MaraDixen413
Summary: A short in the Home Verse: Danny, Dean and Sam, home alone when Danny goes into labor. John and Mary, stranded at Bobby's garage, they try and make it there before Dean and Danny ship the kids off to collage.
1. Labor

**So when I started my knew story I needed the baby to already be there, so I thought about this. Why not just write a One-Shot featuring just what happened during that time so when I start the new story it'll be there. It will be very Dean and Sam centered, setting up there views for the next story, which is going to revolve around Sam.. So guys I though about this a lot and after I got a review requesting twins it drilled itself into my mind and wouldn't leave, so get ready to meet baby Winchester(s)  
**

 **P.S I said this was a One-Shot, and it is, but it might have four or five parts.**

* * *

9:30 PM

I sat between Danny and Sam, on the couch watching whatever movie Sam had on when I wondered in here. Sam, who was now an official teenager, was mad at me at this the moment, he made that clear by sitting as far away from me as possible and crossing his arms, scowling at the TV. I guess I had it coming, I may have accidentally forgot to pick him up from school and he had to walk home in the rain. Of coarse even though I had a perfectly good reason, he still wasn't forgiving me. He was moody now that puberty was in full blast, almost everything I did ticked him off and I had no idea how to stop it. I miss it when things were simpler, just me and him sometimes.

"Hey Dean," Danny said suddenly, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah."

"I think we need to go to the hospital," She said. My eyes widened.

"Now!" I gulped.

She looked at me and grinned, "Yeah, now. I've been feeling something all day but I just ignored it but I'm pretty sure its something now!"

"O crap," Sam said from beside me, I looked over to see my brother with a look of pure terror on his face.

"Sam call mom, I'll grab the bag upstairs, we gotta go," I said. He nodded and hopped up from his spot and making a mad dash for the phone.

"I'll be back," I called headed upstairs to grab the bag. We had two, one for Danny, and one for the babies... babies. How is it that instead getting one baby out of my stupid mistake I get _two._

"Dean hurry Danny's glaring at me!" Sam yelled. I took a breath.

"Better you that me!" I yelled back at him.

* * *

Dean had dashed upstairs to grab the bags and I was on the phone trying to get a hold of mom and dad, who were at uncle Bobby's trying to get the car fixed.

It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello," Mom's voice came through the phone.

I breathed a sigh of relief before jumping into the story. "Danny's gonna have the babies please come home," I said into the phone, cursing puberty when my voice broke.

"Sam honey hold on OK, what are you doing right now?" She asked keeping her voice calm.

"Dean's grabbing the bags and Danny's taking animal crackers and I told her they probably wouldn't want her to eat them but she glared at me so I shut up," I explained.

"Alright we'll stay on the phone and go help your brother, then get her to the hospital and we'll meet you there," She said.

"Yes Ma'am," I mumbled, putting the phone on speaker and stuffing it in my pocket. I grabbed my note book off the couch, running into the kitchen to meet Danny.

"Sam, its going to be fine," Danny said coming up behind me, I scowled at her, I'm not supposed to be the terrified one here, it should at least be Dean.

I sat in the back seat with Danny, being grateful Dean finally passed that stupid test after three tries. Apparently its not OK to stop short for birds, or raccoons.. or dolls in the road that look like small children. I guess on his last try he just ran everything over?

Danny was being relatively calm, said she had been preparing for this for awhile even if she was still scared. Dean however was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white. He had just got through calling Cas on the phone, who was spending the night at Gabriel's house.

"Dean are you OK," Danny asked.

He glared at her through the rear view mirror, "I'm supposed to be asking you that."

"Well babe I think you needed to be asked more than me," She smirked.

I rolled my eyes at them, smiling a bit.

10:00

Thirty minuets later, we pulled into the hospital parking lot, Dean took another breath pulling on his flannel shirt, looks like the twins were going to be born in early fall, their birthdays will be on a school day, poor them. I mean I like school, but never on your birthday.

"Ready Dan," Dean breathed. She nodded and took his hand as he helped her out of the car. I loved Danny but with two kids stuffed inside her she was a wide load, not that Id ever say that out loud.

"Come on Sam," Dean called. I looked around the car, realizing I hadn't seen my notebook since I buckled up earlier.

"Go on I'll catch up," I called. He nodded and him and Danny headed for the large doors.

I groaned in frustration as I started looking around the Impala, that now belonged to Dean, John had given it to him as soon as he passed the test, after the third try. I looked under the seats in the seats, in the floor board. I didn't know where else it could have gone. I guess it would have helped if I brought a flashlight.

I huffed and punched to seat with my fist.

"HI SAM!"

"Jesus!" I yelped falling backwards into the floor board.

"Gabriel!" Cas scolded coming up behind his jerk of a brother, who I will never _ever_ claim as my own.

Gabriel was doubled over with tears of laughter coming out of his eyes. "O my God did you see his face!" He exclaimed pointing at me. Cas gave me an apologetic look which made me forgive him. Not his fault his brothers a jerk.

"Screw you," I snapped, climbing out of the car.

Gabriel had turned twenty one and had finally earned the right of legal drinking, this country's falling apart. I knew he was drunk because he reeked of vodka.

"Why did you bring him here," I asked Cas.

"I needed his car, and I wasn't leaving him alone like this, but don't worry he sobers up pretty easy," He assured me.

"You aren't drunk to are you," I questioned.

"He frowned, "No Sam," He smirked.

I gave him a look before turning my attention back to the guy making faces in Dean's side mirror.

"Danny's going to be just thrilled to have him attend the birth of her children," I said sarcastically, abandoning the search for my notebook and heading for the entrance beside Cas.

* * *

 **Please follow favorite and review. I know I'm posting this so soon after book three is done but I already had it written, but I still have to take some time before I start on book four.  
**


	2. Morgues

**Here's chapter two.**

* * *

10:25

"Caleb can you please go check and see if the cars done," I asked him, he nodded and headed to the back where I wasn't aloud. They let my seventeen year old son and his thirteen year old brother go back there all the time but not me.

I still couldn't believe it, is it a universal rule that bad things have to happen at the wrong time. Dean and Danny were at the hospital getting ready to have there children, and Sam was probably driving whoever was watching him insane.

* * *

"Sam.. Sam... Sam... SAM!" Cas yelled for the hundredth time. I finally pulled my hand away from his forehead, I had been flicking him in the head for the last ten minuets, not like there was anything else to do.

"Cas I'm bored," I wined. I knew I was getting on his nerves but like I said, I was _bored._ After we came in here I hadn't found Dean, so I figure we just wait for him to find us. So now were sitting in one of those stupid waiting room chairs with no idea whats happening.

"Then go walk around or something but just stop flicking me!" He snapped. I huffed, and stood up, sending him a glare. I walked away from Cas and his sobering brother, headed down one of the hallways. This was one of those big hospitals with different levels and elevators and maybe even Narnia.

I walked for awhile, until my phone started to ring, I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hey Sammy, how are things going," Mom asked.

"I don't know, I got separated from Dean, but Cas is here.. well he's in the waiting room.. and so is Gabriel," Maybe its not a great time to mention he's drunk.

"Why aren't you in the waiting room," She asked.

"Because I'm bored and this place is as big as New York," I shrugged.

"Well head back to the waiting room I don't think you should be wondering around," She tells me.

I roll my eyes, glad she can't see me, and turn around only to remember I have no idea how to get back.

"I can't I'm lost," I mumbled.

I heard her groan, then talk to someone else. "Caleb says you should have left bread crumbs," She told me.

"Tell Caleb he's real funny, I'll call you later when I find my way back," I tell her.

"Alright, and Sam, you might wanna call Micheal OK," She asked. I frowned, Dean had been fighting with his self for months on if he should let Micheal come, finally he just said, 'Fine let him come'.

"OK Mom."

I hung up with her and then dialed Micheal's number. I let it ring a few seconds before someone picked up. "Hello," Came a female voice.

I bit my lip, hoping for some reason I had called the wrong number. "I-is this Micheal's house," I asked.

"Yes it is, who is this," asked the voice.

"Its his son, Sam," I told her hesitantly.

"O hi! let me just get your Dad OK," She said in an over cheery voice. I sighed, and brushed my hair behind my ears. Its not like I assumed Dad would never date again or anything, I had just hoped she'd never answer the phone.

"Hey Sam, that was my friend Kate," He said a bit hesitantly.

I huffed, "I'm not stupid, but I don't care either. Just get up to the hospital, Danny's in delivery," I think.

"Really?" He questioned.

"No! I'm making this up," I said shrugging.. not that he can see me?

"Watch your mouth Sam," He warned.

"That's John's line not yours," I snapped hanging up the phone. I felt bad right away, I over reacted. I guess I was just frustrated, I had been a lot lately. I made a mental not to apologize as soon as he got here.

10:45

This freaking Hospital never ends. I keep calling Cas every once and awhile encase he's getting updates. So far all that's happened is Gabriel threw up.

I was walking down a dim light hallway, I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be here, but I haven't seen anyone so I think I've hit rock bottom. I pass doors with whatever they're used for painted on the plate above each one, mostly there just broom closets and office space, until I get to this one.

Morgue.

I always saw morgues in movies but I guess It never really clicked that they have them in real life. That there are real dead people on the other side of that door. I peeked in through the plate of glass in the door. It was pretty much the same like in movies, except in the movies the bodies are fake. I watched a man come into view, he was dressed in shrubs and drinking coffee, he put the coffee down on a little table and opened up one of the silver drawers. I watched carefully as he went out of view, leaving the sheet covered corpse open for me to see. I knew he was just on the other side of the room but I felt like I was alone, like the thing could come up off the table like in the movies and suck out your eye balls. I gulped and turned away from it, walking slowly away from the door.

The hallway looked a lot darker now, scarier. Now that I really payed attention I noticed how the light would flicker slightly, meaning the bulbs needed to be changed, not that demons were on there way. I took a breath, and continued on my walk, a bit slower than before. Its like when I take the trash out at night and try to be cool about it but then I hear a noise and as soon as I start running it feels like Micheal Myers is behind me.

So I walk slow, trying not to freak myself out.


	3. Rescue Me

**Chapter three, last chapter Sam had an incident with a corpse.. now lets see where he's going. This chapters a bit short.  
**

* * *

11:25

Wandering through the halls has always been hazardous, in school I could be shoved into a locker at a random time, for just being the freak kid. But here I was at risk of being murdered by an axe wielding maniac.

I was tired of this, finally I got sick of it and found an elevator.. and sat down in the middle of it. I rode it for what seemed like hours.. up and down and up and down. I wonder if anyone's looking for me, if maybe Cas finally realized that I wasn't coming back and would come look for me.

I played games on my phone and listened to music. Hoping sooner or later my family would come and rescue me.

* * *

I sat on the rail on the side of the road, watching John and Bobby tinker around with the car. We had finally got it running enough to leave the shop only for it to break down half way there.

"Dangit John! Move your elbow," Bobby grunted, shoving John over to the side of car. John retaliated by knocking the old mans hat off, resulting in him getting cuffed in the back of the head.

"Boys! Enough," I snapped, bringing the voice I had reserved for my actual boys out into the open. They were behaving like teenagers.

Both of the men sobered, exchanging deadly glares before they continued there work. I smirked at them, before turning my attention back to my phone. I had been trying to call Sam and Cas for hours, afraid to call Dean for fear he'd be busy.

"Mary stop your worrying we'll get there soon," John said in an attempt to comfort me. I frowned at him.

"Our luck we'll get there before there shipped off the collage," I huffed under my breath. I got up from my spot and waved my phone in the air, trying to get a signal. My luck hit when three green bars appeared, just enough for a quick call.

"Cas!" I said into the phone once he picked up. I heard a sharp intake of breath before he made a shushing noise away from the speaker.

"Hey Mom," He greeted. I frowned.

"Whats going on over there," I asked.

"N-nothing.. nothings going on.. I'm just.. waiting," He stuttered. I sighed, taking a deep breath. Now was not the time to question my now adult son who I could just grill for information later, He really was a bad liar.

"Cas, any news. Hows Sam," I asked.

"Nothing yet.. and I'm not exactly sure where Sam is?" He said a bit distracted, I heard shuffling in the back ground, followed by a grunt and what sounded like a smack.

"What do you mean you don't know where Sam is.. Cas where's Sam? Who's there with you," I questioned desperately trying to get some information.

"Its just Gabriel.. Sam took a walk about two hours ago and hasn't come back," He sighed.

I groaned, "You and Gabriel settle down and try and find your brother."

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled before hanging up.

"How are the boys," John asked.

"Not sure, seems Sam's gotten himself lost and Cas is fighting with Gabriel," I told him. Cas had been trying for the last few months to catch up on everything he missed with his older brother, as well as steer away Dean's negative thoughts about him. I was fine with it, as long as the now twenty one year old kid behaved himself. His social worker wasn't kidding when she said he was a bad role model. I hoped Cas could calm the boy down some.

"Sounds like things are going to Hell," he sighed.

I nodded in agreement with him, wishing I had some kind of information about Dean and Danny.

"Y'all two stop yakking and help me with this car, those boys are gonna need you both alive.. not starved to death on a free way," Bobby snapped.

"Would you- Omf, Stop Hitting Me!" John exclaimed as Bobby caught him in the head again.

I sighed, Nights like this.


	4. Jack and Emma

**Last chapter, the new story is going to be called, I bet my life. Its pretty focused on Sam, and some other story lines from Supernatural, were going to meet a minor character who will play a big role in Sam's life.  
**

* * *

1:00

We finally made it to the hospital walking through the big glass doors. I scanned the room, spotting two boys stretched out asleep in the waiting room chairs, brothers who couldn't be more different. I rushed over to them, gently shaking Cas awake. He blinked and looked up at me with bleary eyes before gasping.

"I couldn't find Sam!" He told me, sitting up.

I frowned, panic setting in.

"But," He continued. "I have spoken to eight different people who saw him, two said he was running like there was a murderer after him.. but at least he's alive."

I sighed, happy he hadn't been kidnapped or attempted to walk home. "Any news from Dean?" I asked.

He grinned and nodded. "He ran out here earlier and screamed its a boy! Then ran back to the room they were in, I attempted to find him again but I lost him," happiness swelled in my chest, Dean had a boy. We couldn't tell in the ultra sound what the sex of the babies were , they kept moving around. So we had to settle for being surprised.

"Jack Micheal Winchester," John beamed from behind me. That was the deal, Dean named the boys, Danny named the girls. Dean named him Jack after John's stepfather, who he loved more than his real one. And then Micheal after his birth father, who had yet to arrive.

"Why didn't you just go to the front desk," I asked.

He sighed, "Because Gabriel wouldn't let me leave without screaming, "He's not my Dad!" very loudly, they've threatened to kick us out four times already."

"He's drunk," Bobby smirked.

"Very."

I sighed, sending a glare to the boy sleeping.

"Come on lets find your brother, and hopefully Sam before he has a panic attack," I mumbled, grabbing his hand and helping him detach himself from Gabriel.

Twenty minuets later we were walking into Dean and Danny's room, we walked in on Danny asleep and Dean getting close. Across the room sat two little cradles, a pink and a blue one.

"Hey Dean," John greeted quietly.

He perked up and snapped his head around, grinning widely.

That's when I noticed one of the cribs were empty, a baby swaddled in a blue blanket was cradled in his arms. We all surrounded different cribs, being quiet so not to wake the babies or Danny.

"Who's this one," Bobby asked, grinning down at the little girl in his arms.

"That one's Emma, Ray Winchester," He said proudly.

I grinned as John come over and attempted to take they baby, earning a glare from Bobby.

"Where's Sam?" He questioned a bit disappointed.

"He's.. lost, he went for a walk hours ago and hasn't come back yet," Cas explained.

Dean smirked, "He always does this, he gets bored then he gets lost, every time where in a hospital," He sighed. I'm not going to deny the small pang in my chest, I wonder how many times exactly have the boys been in the hospital.

"Here.. can you take him," he asks John, who is more than happy to take the small infant.

"I'll come with you," I offer.

We walk down the hall way, Dean knowing exactly where he's going.

"Here," Dean smirked, coming to an elevator. "He's been doing this since he was five, scared the crap out of me each time," He smiled, opening the the doors.

There sat Sam, leaned against the wall with his head propped up against his chest. Dean moved into the elevator, shaking his little brothers shoulder.

"Sammy, wake up," He urged. Sam looked up, blinking and bleary eyes. His eyes widened as they landed on his brother.

"Thank God!" He exclaimed, plowing into his brothers chest. Dean laughed and fell backwards.

"Geez Sammy, see a clown," He grinned.

"Nope! A morgue," He mumbled. "I thought I was going to die in this friggin hospital."

"Alright quite being a drama queen, I have some people for you to meet," He says, prying Sam away from his chest.

"O crap! I forgot about the twins!" He grinned.

"Jack and Emma," He beamed.

* * *

I walked into the hospital room, being extra quiet. Danny though was awake and sitting up in bed, griping at Dean for letting his family see him like that. Dean just grinned and told her she was beautiful, they still make me sick..

Micheal was holding Jack, Bobby with Emma. "Which ones older," I asked.

"Jack is, by four minuets," Danny told me.

"How you know you were all drugged up," Dean wondered aloud.

"I remember everything Dean," She scowled.

He backed off, taking Jack from Micheal. I went up to him, and looked at the little baby. He had light wispy blond hair, and dark brown eyes. I imagine Emma looks the same.

"Hiya Jack, I'm your uncle Sammy," I introduced, making the room burst into quiet laughter. I frowned at the unwanted attention.

I then turned to Emma, who was wrapped up in pink sucking on her fist. Her hair was blond like Jacks, and if her eyes were open I'm guessing they'd be brown.

"I guess girls a pretty good too," I sighed, grinning down at the baby. The room again erupted into laughter. Bobby started bouncing the baby when the laughter made her fussy.

* * *

The people in the room slowly dispersed, leaving just Mom and Danny and me and the twins. I was holding Emma, Jack was with Mom while Danny got some much needed sleep. I stared down at her little face, and I've prayed once and an now I'll do it again. In prayed Id be good at this, the whole dad thing. Then I promised, I promised both of them silently Id never abandon them, even when I got scared, or if things got to hard. I would never repeat my dads mistakes. Id never hurt them, and they'd never be scared of me, never.

I ran my hand over her soft hair, taking notice of the small pink spot on her neck, a birth mark. Her little face was perfect, just like her brothers. I remember when Sam was born and all I could see in him was a potato. But in her and Jack's faces I saw a mix of me and Danny, a mix of hope and future. I wondered about what they were going to be, who they were going to be.

I know me and Danny made a mistake, but this is the best freaking mistake I've ever made.


End file.
